I need you
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: What can I say? I need you." She said simply, as if it solved everything. Tawny/Sonny oneshot based on the cheater girls episode femslash


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, but I wish I did because then Id set zorra loose on abunch of people that I don't like. **

**Author's note: This oneshot is about Sonny and Tawny together so if two girls liking eachother bothers you don't read this, but if it doesn't then go ahead and enjoy :D **

"Are you saying you need me?" I asked, with a cocky expression on my face, crossing an arm lazily over my leg, glancing up at the blonde. "No, I'm saying I already asked Martial and he said I can't do the sketch alone." She said, walking to her mirror as I frowned. Darn, I was beggining to think she was just teasing me. Was it that obvious that I liked her? "You have to pass that test." She added, picking up various makeup items, sounding like a concerned mother, rather than a selfish cast member.

I got up, an walked over to her, hoping to get the best out of this bad situation. I have to learn five chapters of geometry in one night, so instead of freaking me out why don't you just help me?" I asked, putting a hand on her back, but quickly removing it, hoping she wouldn't rip it off. She looked at me a few seconds and then in a way overly rehearsed peppy voice, she answered, "You know what I will... Uptop!" Tawny held up her hand and I grinned from ear to ear, excited about just the thought of studying with her and being close to her, making up excuses to lean over and get close while pretending to ask what she got for an answer... but ofcourse, as I held up my hand to highfive her back, she started scribbling on mine instead of slapping it, like we did back in wisconsin.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I asked, yanking my hand away."I'm not sure what they call it in wisconsin, but here in America, we call it cheating." She said, trying once again to vandalize my hand. I fought with her while she tried to hold my wrist and scribble down answers, but ofcourse I'm stronger than the dainty blonde and pushed her back. "Stop that!" I yelled, "I'm not gonna cheat and I've never cheated a day in my life." Tawny looked at me sadly and yelled, obviously flustered, "You promised me lunchboxes, I have been promised lunchboxes before, and I am not going down that dark road again." She finished, holdig up a finger, and I looked at her bewildered at first and then grinned as I thought about what she was saying.

"So... you do need me." I stated. She gave me a look I hadn't seen before as she looked me up and down. "If I say I need you will it help you pass the test?" She asked. "Maybe." I said, sighing in a suggestive way. I never though I'd hear Tawny, of all people, say she needed me. She was the one reason I came to so random, and now I could finally make her say it. She fidgeted with her pen and looked at me helplessly. "Fine." She growled in a pretending to be annoyed way.

"Then I need you... okay?" She said before pausing and then slowly breaking started stepping closer to me and kept repeating those three words, actually making it sound as if she meant it. "I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you more than a flower needs rain, I need you more than a balloon needs ai-" I cut her off by closing the gap between stood, her face hovering a few milimeters above mine, so I couldn't resist standing up just a slight taller then usual, grabbing the back of her neck in one quick movement, and kissing her. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

She stood still. Stiff as a board, I was so scared that she was going to faint, or scream, or somthing, but what I couldn't believe was that after a few seconds a started to pull away and she grabbed my wrist, placing it back to it's previous position around her neck and leaned in, kissing me back. Her hands gripped my waist, her head tilted sideways, she seemed like she had completely melted as we stood there in our dressing room, kissing and awkwardly trying to figure out what to do and where to put our hands, after all we were both really young at that point, between the two of us we had probably kissed not even half a dozen boys.

We finally broke the kiss, both of us breathing heavily, my face was red, I was sure of that, my chest going up and down rapidly as my heart felt like it was going to jump out. "So..." I started to say as Tawny stepped back, fidgeting with her hands and looking at the floor. "You do need me." I said, laughing, and she just rolled her eyes. "I... um... I have to go talk to Martial about a sketch idea, I'll be back later." She mumbled before rushing out the door. I stared at the door after she slammed it shut behind her. I guess I was wrong, I thought that she liked me back since she kissed me, I mean that does count for something doesn't it?

I shook my head and sat down, thinking, trying hard as possible not to cry. I really didn't want this to ruin what little of our new friendship that we had. I also didn't want this to ruin my chances on the show. How awkward would rehearsals be? Oh man... I ruined everything didn't I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Martial told Tawny and I that we were kicked off the show untill we passed our math test we went back to our room and just sad on our sides awkwardly. She hadn't said a single word to me since our incident. It was so silent that I was scared to move. But thank god for Nico and Grady, as they came into the room asking if we'd seen a snake. Tawny looked up at me for the first time in forever and I just glanced nervously away. "No, I'm sorry, we haven't seen it." I answered, and the two boys sensed the tension and mumbled a bunch of words about not screaming if we see it and then got out of there as soon as possible, obviously both of them had been uncomfortable.

"I can't believe the show is gonna go on without us." Tawny said quietly. I sat up and made my way over to her. "I know, I feel so bad that that I let everyone down, we'd still be on the show if I hadn't almost cheated." I said, pacing. "Who's fault is that?" She asked, her peppy self coming back. "Well it was your idea." I said, getting annoyed. " She stood up, getting ready to argue, as always. "My idea that you said yes too." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well it was your pen." I spat back, getting in her face. "Which you used." She said, her eyes narrowing.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "You know, you think this is about you, well guess what, we're equal partners in all of this." I said and she looked at me, scrunching up her eyebrow. "Hold on.. are we talking about the sketch or the cheating?" She asked. "I'm talking about both!" I yelled and then stepped closer. "Im talking about everything, The sketch,the test..." I paused and then uncrossed my arms shoved her against her dressing table. I breathed heavy, and looked into her eyes, she was watching me warily, wondering what I was going to do.

I inched my face closer and closer to hers and waited untill I could feel her breathing and then finished my sentance. "and the kiss." I added, then crashed mine lips into hers. She instantly kissed back, like the last time and I felt lightheaded as she licked my bottom lip and I gave her permission to enter my mouth. She tightened her grip around me as breathing became and issue and I broke the kiss, leaning my forehead against hers. "What can I say? I need you." She said simply, as if it solved everything.

**Author's note: I think that Tawny and Sonny are co cute together with their constant arguing back and forth. Ever since day one I thought Sonny had a little celebrity crush on Tawny, and I've been waiting for Tawny/Sonny fics but nobody's written them so I figured I'd do it myself and see what happens, I hope you guys like it, please be kind and review :D **


End file.
